Witch
} Witches } Species Information Origins The Ancient Old World (North America) Descendants Lorena (The Original Witch) Species Necromancer Status Alive Powers & Abilities Channeling Conjuration Elemental Control Pain Infliction Precognition Telekinesis Spell Casting Mind Control Mind Stunning Profession Cultivating Balance Upon the Earth Title Servants of Nature Witches, also known as the Servants of Nature, are supernatural beings that possess magical powers. While the origins of witchcraft remains a mystery, witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. By harnessing the Earth's ambient elemental energies, they uphold their sacred duty to maintain and preserve the balance of nature and combat the forces that threaten the balance such as vampires and werewolves. History Naturally-born witches and warlocks have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their skills and knowledge through generations in family lines. Witches are the servants of nature, and they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Depending upon their coven and culture, those with the gift of magic can go by other titles such as a Shaman, who aids the needs of their people with their insight into the spiritual and metaphysical worlds through the use of herbs and protective items. In Legend, a powerful Aztec Shaman is responsible for casting the powerful Sun and Moon Curse which renders vampires debilitated by the sun and werewolves enslaved to the moon. Around the time of The Salem Witch Trials of 1692, groups of enslaved African-American witches fled the Massachusetts village in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. The Bennett Witches were one of the families in this group. They settled and founded the town of Albany, New York living in secrecy for over a five-hundred years as witches and freed slave property-owners. Neighboring settlements were infected with anti-witch hysteria and according to history, these witches were tied to stakes in a field and burned alive. According to Eric, Salem Witches are known for being heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity. The Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature (also called the Wiccan Rede in the novels) is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of Mother Nature and reverence of the Spirits. The main goal of many (if not most) witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain stability within the world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the divine, and the idea that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are all are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits". However, according to Victoria Bennett, it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the freewill to choose how they wish to practice their power. Description Humans who practice magical powers are called "witches". The origin of witchcraft remains a mystery, however it is known that witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, witches are the servants of nature as they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Magic Magic, or Witchcraft, is the power to effect change by magical means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a genetic heredity that connects a witch to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. The witchcraft in The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals consists of several types of magic. Magic that is practiced by different witches. They are considered the following: *Innate Magic: A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only practice minor spells and feats of magic. As witches become more experienced their innate magic becomes stronger. ' *Channeling Magic: A form of magic that involves utilizing the energies of the surrounding elements and celestial events. This magic is similar to spirit magic, however channeling usually taps into the power on Earth. Channeling magic can also allow a witch to tap into the power of another witch, however some sort of conduit (e.g. personal item) or connection (e.g. bloodline) is usually required to focus the specific energies. *Spirit Magic: A form of magic that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. *Dark Magic: A form of magic draws upon malevolent powers and is fueled by the darkest aspects of witches themselves such as negative emotions and tempation. This magic is extremely powerful, seductive, and addictive as it has no boundaries. Despite it's free use, it defies the authority of the Spirits of Nature and though the spirits themselves cannot stop use, witches can be severely punished. Marie Bennett once practiced dark magic but was unpunished (though lost her magic later for abandoning her daughter Ayana), which liberated the terminalities of who her daughter was and became fearful of all magic in general. *Expression: An unnatural form of magic that involves channeling the souls of dead humans and releases darkness that cannot exist on Earth without corrupting and destroying it. Expression is considered extremely dark, perhaps moreso than dark magic. Because of it's horrible nature, many witches do not even consider it to be magic. Genetics While few have been shown to harness mystical energy and effectively practice magic, witches recieve their magical power as a result of heredity. The offspring of two witches will almost always be witches. Though the probablity of the offpsring of a witch and a non-witch, or a mortal, being witches are reduced to the 50%. No further explanation has been given regarding the mechanics or heritability of these genetics, but it's likely the source of their magical power, or the necessary instructions to produce their magic. Death Similar to humans, the nature of a witch’s death is irrelevant, however after their departure, the sorcerer will leave behind a mystical form of energy, that can be controlled and harnessed by another witch. Depending upon whether or not a witch has bound their circle, if a witch is killed inappropriately, their power will pass down to the other members of their coven, enhancing their magic. Powers & Abilities By tapping into supernatural and elemental forces, witches possess a host of magical abilities. With experience and adequate training in witchcraft, these powers will grow stronger. *'Spell Casting:' Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance: The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *Pyrokinesis:' The ability to control and/or produce fire. *'Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate solid earth with the mind. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air with the mind. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water with the mind . *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity with the mind. *'Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather with the mind. *Pain Infliction:' Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. *'Mind Stunning:' Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head. *'Mind Control:' Witches can manipulate the minds of humans. ''(Similar to Compulsion) *'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires. *'Witches Brew:' Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. * Marking Their Death: Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. *'Magical Abilities:' Witches can simply will for something to happen, and it does. This can be a combination of different feats, such as moving things with their minds, starting fires, etc. Less experienced witches usually require a vocal incantation to exact their will, when more experienced and/or powerful witches can work their will simply by thinking it. *'Elemental Connection:' It appears that witches in the series have a special connection to the elements, some being connected to a certain element, being able to manipulate it better. *'Manipulation Immunity': The act of resisting forms of supernatural manipulation. *'Longevity': The act of temporarily extending one's lifespan. *'Combined Power:' When there is more than witch involved in a spell or action, the more magical energy, or power there is. This explains why many witches choose to join circles, as power is greatly enhanced. In addition, witches are naturally immune to forms of manipulation such as hypnosis or mind compulsion. However this immunity is ineffective against the magical manipulation of other witches. Some witches can attain longevity, which allows them to temporarily extend their lifespan and maintain their youth. However, longevity is not a common trait amongst witches and is acquired through spells, herbs, and potions. Witches have also been displayed to have some degree of psychic sensitivity. Paraphernalia *'Grimoire’s: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recopies in books called Grimoire’s. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *[[Magic Crystal|'Crystals']]: Materials used by witches to either magnify their own power, or use them as an external source of power. Spells & Rituals *'The Sun and Moon Curse:' The Sun and Moon Curse is a powerful spell that was bewitched onto future generations of vampires & werewolves. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of The Curse of the Sun and Moon. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death to its wearer by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire over a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum In Taculum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' ''Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message over a flame. *'Instability Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! ''A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam! A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of a drawn circle of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Original Killing Spell:'' Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Fes Matos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Fes Matos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that is able to kill an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: Phasmatos Van Ex On Di Mox, Fero Audio.'' A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell': Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Object destroying Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa!'' Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object.'' *'Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'Body Preservation Spell':A spell that is able to preserve a dead body so it will not decay *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ''A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' When sage is burned, this spell that is able to deafen a vampire from listening in on private conversations. *'Nature Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. *'Blood Link Reversal Spell: Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Old One together as one. *'Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon. *'Boundary Spell:' A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. *'Boundary Counterspell:' ''Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos. Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis, Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos! Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis! ''A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell. *'Locator Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Suquita Segenis, Amentes Ase Nichan, Egapetos! ''A spell that allows the witch to locate someone by pouring their blood on a map. *'Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell: Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! ''A spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Old One's heart is being stopped so that the Old One can be successfully desiccated. *'Heart-Reviving Spell: '''An Duca Tuas, Animos! ''A spell that is able to revive a human heart. *'Opening Spell: ''Fes Matos Vanex In Domo Hax, Fero Adio, Fes Matos Vanex In Domo Hax, Fero Adio''! " - An unsuccessful spell intended to open a coffin. *'Suicide Spell: “Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Cadaram. Sus Fes Matos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mehan Alis, Somos Susternam. Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors! Somos Susternam, Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors, Somos Susternam! Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors! Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors!”'' - A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who casts it. *'''Spirit Transference Spell: ''“Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Fes Matos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Fes Matos Ex Sonos!”'' - A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Human Weakness': Witches are still humans, therefore they still have natural human weaknesses and vulnerabilities. Witches may also have a slower aging rate and may continue to have a youthful appearance even in older age, as demonstrated by Lauren Bennett. *'Overuse Of Magic':' '''If a witch performs a spell that requires too much energy, it could lead to death from over-exertion. *'Fear:''' If a witch becomes too afraid of something, their powers will become extremely weak. Until the witch conquers their fear, their powers will remain blocked. Relationships Vampires Witches mostly have a natural distaste for vampires as they are commonly perceived amongst their community as abominations. Vampires have a notorious history (particularly Klaus) of employing the aid of witches to perform various spells for their advantage such as the creation of Lapis Lazuli, which provides vampires with magical protection from daylight. Despite this, many witches have willingly associated themselves with vampires having befriended or serving them. Witches Similarly to werewolves, witches are bonded by a code of loyalty to help and protect each other, commonly being regarded as members of an “extended family” (portrayed with many characters making references to one another such as “sister” or “brother”). However, some witches defy this bond and act solely for their own personal gain. Contrary to popular mythology, witches do not form covens and are primarily solitary practitioners, though on occasion they may combine forces to achieve a common goal. Spirits Colloquially known as the Spirits of Nature, spirits are highly involved in the activities of witches. Spirits often commune and aid witches in their rituals and spells. Being the conscience of Nature, they establish the sacred laws and guidelines of witchcraft. While many witches are faithful servants of these spirits, some witches defy their laws and are often punished. Spirits can also be channeled as an additional power source in witchcraft. Nature One of the major sources of power for witches originates from the Earth, which is considered the purest form of magic. Witches are psychically attuned to Nature allowing them to “literally” feel the Earth. In addition, witches can also channel energy from the elements. Werewolves Though witches and werewolves have very little interaction, they are known to be the oldest of supernatural creatures as both predate the existence of vampires. Using Magic While magic grants a witch many powers and abilities,a great deal of studying and training is involved to use these gifts affectively. Witches usually use magic by casting spells, which is the act of changing and controlling events by magical influence and is the second quickest way to use magic. However, it's the most as spells allows them to do anything they wish and even allows them to simulate powers, for example, Channeling, Conjuration, Mind Control and Elemental Control. Witches can also use magic with a simply thought, such as Pain Infliction, Precognition and Telekinesis. Wether this is the use of non- verbal spells is unknown. However, this is the quickest way to utilize power. Magic can also develope in the form of personal power. This happened with Ayana Bennett, who develope the power of Precognition. All witches can make potions, which is the act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. This is commonly referred to as Witches Brew. This is by far the slowest way to use magic, as potion takes time to make. Covens Witches often form covens, or circles, to increase their power and knowledge of the Craft. Often times, witches are born into a circle, like the 6 families of Salem, Massachusetts. When a circle is complete (usually being six), their power is at it's greatest though uncontrollable. Just the presence of a circle member enhances their magical ability. However, because their power is heightened and uncontrollable, circles choose to bind themselves to each other. When a circle is bound, it greatly decreases their individual power, but allows them to not only control their power, but when in unity they're at their strongest. The more circle members together, the more power they have. Binding a circle also link it's members together, though no explanation of this has been said just yet. The Bennett Witches The Bennett Family comes from a long line of witches, that traces back to the early 17th century of Salem, Massachusetts. Although Raven & Victoria were not the first witches of the Bennett lineage, they were known as being the most powerful. During the infamous Salem Witch Trials in 1692, the Bennett family fled Salem and relocated in Albany, New York were they lived in secrecy for over 500 years. Lauren Bennett is the grandmother of Ayana Bennett and also responsible for training Ayana on how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. Known Bennett Witches * Victoria Bennett (Deceased) * Lauren Bennett (Deceased) * Ayana Bennett * Jamia Bennett Other Known Witches *Stella *Lorena (The Original Witch) (Deceased) *Patience *Zyra The Rede The Rede (or the Wiccan Rede) is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of Mother Nature and reverence of the Spirits. The main goal of many (if not most) witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain stability within the world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the divine, and the idea that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are all are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits". However it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the freewill to choose how they wish to practice their power. Wicca (Novels) Wicca is a religion whose adherents are alternatively called Wiccans. By contrast, traditional witchcraft is not a religion, but a universal magical practice that transcends any religious belief or lack thereof. While Wiccans generally acknowledge and revere a pantheon of gods and goddesses, traditional witches may belong to any religion or none, they may believe in a God or gods or they may be atheists. According to the novels, Wicca is an earth-centered, polytheistic religion, where the adherents are extremely conscious of their one "law" called the Wiccan Rede which advises them to "Harm None". Witchcraft (Television Series) Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Hoodoo, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world; in the case of Zyra and Patience, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Wiccan Rede by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Trivia *Even though warlock is the term for males, they have been referred to as being witches by the other characters. *Witches are naturally immune to forms of manipulation such as hypnosis or mind compulsion. It is possible this immunity does not include magical manipulation as Ayana Bennett was able to successfully place Stella under a hypnotic-like trance through a spell. *Witches are said to have reign on The Other Side. Though not fully explained, it's likely it means that witches can move freely within the realm as opposed to other supernatural creatures. *It has been confirmed that witches are the oldest of supernatural creatures as witches lived alongside werewolves and vampires, whom were created by magic. *According to Grant; if a witch is transformed into a vampire, their magical powers will become magnified. **Witches share a special bond with nature that allows them not only the ability to draw power but literally "feel" the Earth. Much like their magic, should a witch become a vampire, their connection with the Earth will become magnified. *Similar to werewolves, witches are bonded by a code of loyalty to help and protect each other, being considered members of an extended "family". *Although male witches prefer to be "warlocks", it is not heeded as a necessity.